1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dispensing container that allows its users to access all of its interior surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensing containers used for solids, gels, pastes, cosmetics, condiments, all forms of viscous materials and any non liquid content, typically are small plastic containers that include a means for the dispensing of the content within the said container. A number of dispensing containers use gravity or applied pressure from the user by squeezing the container for the content to disperse from a small opening usually in the top of the container. Some of these dispensing containers may include spray pump or a hand pump that suctions the content through a straw-type tubing and then emits the content into the user's hand, onto the user's food, or on the surfaces being cleaned by the user with regard to any soap or cleaning content. The typical dispensing container may vary in size but usually contains a few ounces up to 20 or 30 ounces of fluid within the container for use. The common hand pump utilizes a straw-like tubing that extends downwardly into the dispensing container, many times the bottom surface of the dispensing container is flat and therefore the pump-type dispenser may leave unused content within the dispensing container. Most of the unused content is unable to be suctioned through to the tubing due to the positioning of the tube that extends into the dispensing container. Many times the tube is extended downward in the center of the dispensing container and functions in an efficient manner until a low level of content is left within the dispensing container. The interior walls of the dispensing container is also left with unused content. It would therefore be advantageous to have a dispensing container that permits its users to access all of its interior surfaces once its normal dispensing process can no longer disperse its remaining content.